Moves like Jagger
by TheRedHatter
Summary: A Jerril and Chustin Story. The summery it's awful, read to understand.


**So this story started in my head as a Jerril friendship story but then it evolve in to a Chustin, so it's still Jerril but more Chustin. I also wanted to post this before the next chapter of Dalton come out because with don't know how's going to die and there's all those rumors so just to be safe.R & R?  
><strong>

******Disclaimer: ****I don't own Justin, Merril, Charlie and Spencer or any of this characters they're all by the lovely Miss CP Coulter for her brilliant fan fiction, Dalton.**

* * *

><p><strong>Moves like Jagger<strong>

As Merril walked down the hall of Hanover dorms, she heard noises coming from Justin's room.

She pressed her ear against Justin's door and heard him say "_Maybe it's hard_"

**_When you feel like_**

**_You're broken and scarred_**

**_Nothing feels right_**

**_But when you're with me_**

**_I'll make you believe_**

**_That I've got the key_**

She smiled because she knew that song. As she pressed her ear more onto the door it came open, revealing something she didn't expect.

* * *

><p><em>A minute ago.<em>

It was a nice afternoon in Justin's room he was doing his homework but he was bored. Yes, he knew that he needed to do it, but it was so boring, also the house was so quiet because everybody was on their own business and nobody bothered nobody. Sometimes he envied Charlie because in his house there was something to do all the time, he missed Charlie. But Charlie was busy dealing with the twins and something about Reeds paints and water guns. So Justin was alone and bored.

He was thinking about Charlie and thoughts that he shouldn't have because Charlie was his best friend and that was all, he could have feelings for him but still every time he thought about how Charlie smiled, the sound that he made when he laughed, how sometimes their hands brushed and the sparks flew in the air or the times they were alone doing their homework, those times where the happy moments that he cherish.

But he couldn't have those thoughts because Charlie was just a friend and he wouldn't correspond those feelings. While still in his deep thoughts about Charlie, his laptop that was on his desk ended the song that was playing, a new one started that Justin knew very well and one of his favorites.

**_Oh!_**

**_Just shoot for the stars_**

**_If it feels right_**

**_Then aim for my heart_**

Justin loved that song. Who didn't like Jagger? He had the moves and when Maroon 5 sings a song it's always good one.

**_If you feel like_**

**_And take me away_**

**_Make it okay_**

**_I swear I'll behave_**

This was his song. He took off his tie, unbuttoned his shirt, took his TV remote, jumped on his bed and started to sing.

**_You wanted control_**

**_So we waited_**

**_I put on a show_**

**_Now I make it_**

**_You said I'm a kid_**

**_My ego is big_**

**_I don't give a shit_**

Letting go of himself, he let the music take over him, not only singing anymore but dancing as he wished, letting go of his body jumping up and down in his bed. To other people he would have looked like he was nuts but to him he was just releasing the stress of school, his duties as prefect and his feelings that was hiding for certain perfect.

**_And it goes like this_**

**_Take me by the tongue_**

**_And I'll know you_**

**_Kiss me 'til you're drunk_**

**_And I'll show you all_**

**_All the moves like jagger_**

**_I've got the moves like jagger_**

_**I've got the mooooves like jagger**_

He started to move his head from side to side and danced even crazier.

**_I don't need to try to control you_**

**_Look into my eyes and I'll own you_**

**_With them moves like jagger_**

**_I've got the moves like jagger_**

**_I've got the moves like jagger_**

Justin was so engaged in the music that he didn't see the door opening a little.

**_Maybe it's hard_**

**_When you feel like_**

**_You're broken and scarred_**

**_Nothing feels right_**

**_But when you're with me_**

**_I'll make you believe_**

**_That I've got the key_**

And then, the door burst open sending Merril inside. She had her mouth open when she saw Justin with his shirt open and the remote control in his hand.

**_Oh!_**

**_So get in the car_**

**_We can ride it_**

**_Wherever you want_**

**_Get inside it_**

**_And you want to steer_**

**_But I'm shifting gears_**

**_I'll take it from here_**

He saw her and just smiled as he stretched his hand for her to take it, and when she did he pulled her on to the bed next to him. She just smiled back at him and threw her bag aside; she took her pencil case of _Something Damage_ and waited for her turn.

**_And it goes like this_**

**_Take me by the tongue_**

**_And I'll know you_**

**_Kiss me 'til you're drunk_**

**_And I'll show you all_**

**_All the moves like jagger_**

**_I've got the moves like jagger_**

**_I've got the moves like jagger_**

She saw how Justin singed like he was singing for somebody else. He knew that he was singing for Charlie, she wished he could tell everything to Charlie but he was afraid that he could mess up their friendship, but she still wished it.

_**I don't need to try to control you**_

**_Look into my eyes and I'll own you_**

**_With them moves like jagger_**

**_I've got the moves like jagger_**

**_I've got the moves like jagger_**

Merril saw Justin sing the last part of the chorus and then she sang as Justin danced around her.

**_You wanna know_**

**_How to make me smile_**

**_Take control_**

**_Own me just for the night_**

**_And if I share my secret_**

**_You're gonna have to keep it_**

**_Nobody else can see this_**

**_So watch and learn_**

**_I won't show you twice_**

**_Head to toe_**

**_Oooh baby rub me right_**

**_But if I share my secret_**

**_You're gonna have to keep it_**

**_Nobody else can see this_**

Yes she and Justin were just friends, but still it felt kind of good doing this, having fun, singing forgetting of their problems. She knew what hers were and she was resolving them, but Justin, she felt sometimes sorry for him because his parents were always pressuring him to get married and he didn't want to, she knew how it felt when your parents wanted to decide everything for you.

They sang the chorus together.

**_And it goes like this_**

**_Take me by the tongue_**

**_And I'll know you_**

**_Kiss me 'til you're drunk_**

**_And I'll show you all_**

**_All the moves like jagger_**

**_I've got the moves like jagger_**

**_I've got the moves like jagger_**

She knew that Justin had feelings for Charlie but she didn't say anything. She thought that they would figure it out eventually, but still she was glad that she could help Justin. And if this wasn't helping him she didn't know what it was but it was fun, something different for a Hanover.

**_I don't need to try to control you_**

**_Look into my eyes and I'll own you_**

**_With them moves like jagger_**

**_I've got the moves like jagger_**

**_I've got the moves like jagger_**

The song ended and both of them fell on the bed. They were both staring at the ceiling, trying to catch their breaths.

"That was fun" Merril said.

"Yeah" Justin replayed.

"Hmm" Somebody cleared its trout.

They both lift their heads to find a Charlie and Spencer with both arms crossed over their chests.

"What are you doing?" Asked Spencer.

"Having fun" Replayed Merril as she got up and arrange her cloths.

"We have the moves" Justin said as he buttoned his shirt and played the song again "and we're good".

Merril took her books and then went over toward Spencer's side, she kissed his cheek and then took his hand and pull him out of the room.

Charlie raised an eyebrow and Justin said "do you want to see my moves?"

Charlie rolled his eyes and said "sure," he walked into the room closing the door behind him.

Justin walked to meet him in the middle of the room, and then he took Charlie's face in his hands and kissed him. Charlie at first was shocked but then he returned the kiss and then placed his arm around Justin's waist to pull him closer.

Justin pulled out of the kiss and while smiling he said "so, are you gonna kiss me 'til you're drunk?" Charlie smiled and pulled him into another kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>So i hope you like it, reviews are very good and the don't kill nobody.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>o <strong>


End file.
